1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack apparatus, and, particularly, to a rack apparatus used to hang workpieces during operating/treating processes, such as plating, washing, coloring, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Rack apparatuses are widely used to hang/carry workpieces during operating/treating processes such as plating, washing, coloring, etc. Generally, a typical rack apparatus has a special shape and dimension that can be only used in one kind of operating process, and the typical rack apparatus can only hang/carry workpieces having special shapes and dimensions for which the rack apparatus was particularly designed to accommodate.
Therefore, when workpieces requiring a plurality of operating processes are processed, typically, a plurality of kinds/configurations of rack apparatuses are used in an operating line, wherein each kind of rack apparatus corresponds to a kind of operating process and/or a particular workpiece to be carried thereby. The workpieces are hung onto different kinds of rack apparatuses to be processed, in order. At the end of each operating process, the workpieces are taken off the rack apparatuses and hung on other rack apparatuses for the next process. Thus a great deal of time and work is generally consumed in the aforementioned operation. Additionally, when workpieces having shapes and dimensions that do not match the rack apparatuses installed on the operating line are manufactured and/or treated, all rack apparatuses must be replaced by new rack apparatuses that match these workpieces. In this way, the cost of this kind of processing may be made prohibitively expensive.
Therefore, an improved rack apparatus is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.